The Trials of War
by Padfootette
Summary: The year 1783, the war has just been lost and Cornwall is in a state of disaster. Families are grieving over lost ones. For the Ravenwood family times have never been harder. With the family's affluent rates falling steadily and no man at the house to find work, the newly widowed Lady Ravenwood has no other option but to sell her two daughters, Demelza and Kerenza Melyonen.
1. Prologue

Summary: The year 1783, the war has just been lost and Cornwall is in a state of disaster. Families are grieving over lost ones. For the Ravenwood family times have never been harder. With the family's affluent rates falling steadily and no man at the house to find work, the newly widowed Lady Ravenwood has no other option but to sell her two daughters, Demelza and Kerenza Melyonen, into different homes.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM POLDARK! ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATOR OF THE TV PROGRAMME/BOOK! HOWEVER I HAVE MADE UP ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS IN MY FANFIC! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Notes:

Kerenza is pronounced Ke-REN-zah it is Cornish for love and affection. Melyonen is pronounced Mel-YOHN-en and it is Cornish for the flower violet.

Prologue.

Kerenza lay awake, the silvery light of the full moon slipped through the silky curtains of her room casting strange shadows, shadows she used to fear as a little girl. She wasn't afraid of the night anymore, it gave her a chance to think over the day's events; to get her head around everything that happened. She stared up at the ceiling her hands clasped across her stomach as she listened to her sister Demelza's gentle breathing as she thought, replaying her conversation with Ross Poldark from earlier that day:

~ Start of Flashback~

They were sat by the cliff side, a blanket stretched out beneath them as they watched the noon tide roll in and out, the gentle but icy sea breeze blowing strands of hair around her face. "You don't have to go Ross. You'd be welcome to stay with us. Mama and Papa would love to see you again." Kerenza said, breaking the silence as she brushed the fiery red strands of hair behind her ears. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes at Ross, he was still staring out to sea, she could almost hear his mind whirring away as he thought about his reply. Finally Ross glanced over at her as he began to speak, "It's this or gaol and I would not have any harm befall you or your family on my behalf. Your family have been very kind to me over these past few years and that is something I know I may never be able to repay. It's best if I go."

"But -" Kerenza started to argue but Ross interrupted her, running a hand through his already untidy hair, "Listen. I'll come and visit you before I leave tomorrow, that I can promise."

~ End of Flashback~

Kerenza sighed, "Do you think he will come?" She asked the night air, hoping that Demelza wasn't asleep already.

"Of course he will." Demelza's sleepy reply whispered through the night, "Ross Poldark never breaks a promise. Now try to get some sleep." Kerenza nodded to herself, "You are right. It's wrong of me to judge him, he will come." The sheets of Demelza's bed rustled as she sat up, her bare feet padding silently across the floor as she tapped Kerenza on the shoulder. Kerenza shuffled sideways giving her sister room to lay down. "He's never let you down, Kerenza. He won't intend to start now." Demelza whispered to her younger twin.

"I know. I just wish he would not head out to war." Kerenza murmured, blinking back tears as they stung her eyes. "Father will take care of him," Demelza whispered, "Try to sleep." Kerenza nodded shutting her eyes with a yawn. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and she would need her rest.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving for War

Chapter One, Leaving For War

The first light of morning struck the land of Cornwall as a rooster clucked his morning call in the distance on a nearby farm, stirring Kerenza from her fitful sleep. Her dark red lashes fluttering as she stirred, blinking back the morning rays as Demelza wrenched back the curtains. "Wakey wakey!" Demelza called, shaking her sister gently by the shoulder. "Five more minutes Demelza please." Kerenza mumbled into her pillow, throwing the covers over her head. Demelza smiled, pulling the covers off of her younger sister. "If you don't get up now dear sister you shall miss both Papa and Ross before they leave for the war." Demelza said smirking as her sister flung herself out of the bed and raced for the bathroom calling behind as she fretted what to wear. "Don't worry I'll pick something out for you. Now go bathe. Your clothes will be ready for you when you return." Demelza called to her sister.

Nearly an hour later the two girls made it down to the dinning hall where breakfast was already waiting for them on the table. Kerenza was dressed in a mid shade jade coloured dress and hair was down in natural curls with only the sides pinned back. Whereas, her older sister by five minutes, Demelza was dressed in a dark red dress that had small golden beads decorated all over the top half of the dress and her hair (that was a few shades lighter than her sisters) was pinned up in an elaborate up-do. "Ah girls I see you have finally made it down to see your old man off." Their father chuckled as he stood up to meet them.

"Good morning Mama. Good morning Papa." Kerenza and Demelza greeted their parents before they sat down on the left side of the table to eat their breakfast. "Do you have to go Papa?" Kerenza asked her father sadly.

"I'm sorry sweethearts. But I'm afraid I do, but I will do my level best to return to my three girls and I will make sure that Ross returns to you my dear." Their father Jamison said as he smiled at them though it was rather strained. There was a tension that held high within the room as the silence reigned on as no one really knew what to say as none of them wanted their father/ husband to leave them for the war in America.

The long and somewhat uncomfortable silence was broken when the head servant Mrs Turner entered the room. "Sir your horse and carriage is here." She said softly though with the quietness of the room it sounded as if she'd shouted. "Thank you Mrs Turner." Jamison spoke as he stood up from the table his daughters copying his lead, but his wife did not. She was still sat at the table frozen as tears poured down her face. "Melyonen?" Jamison asked as he stood before his wife. Hearing her husbands voice seemed to have broke the damn as the soft trickle of tears turned into a flood as she stood up and hugged her husband for what she feared would be the last time. She buried her face in her husbands shirt as she tried to muffle the sounds of her sobs in front of her daughters.

"I promise you Mel that I will come back to you and our girls." Jamison whispered as he too tried to hold back his own. "Don't promise something you may not be able to keep." Melyonen whispered as she pulled back and wiped her tears from her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered, she gave her husband one last hug and a kiss before exiting the room accepting the letter that Mrs Turner handed her. "Come girls give your father a hug." Jamison beckoned his arms spread wide, once they reached the drive where the cart was waiting. "Look after your mother girls and most importantly look after each other. I'll be seeing you soon. And when I come back, who knows I might be walking you down the aisle soon." Jamison tried to joke as hugged his previous girls before he entered the carriage.

Demelza and Kerenza stood on the drive long after they'd seen the carriage disappear from the drive. "Come Kerenza you must get ready otherwise you'll miss out on saying goodbye to Ross." Demelza urged her sister as she lead he back inside. "Mrs Turner could you tell Daniel to have Kerenza's horse ready in the next few minutes please."

"Of course Lady Demelza." Mrs Turner said as curtsied to both young girls before leaving to do as she was bided. "I'll just go and say goodbye to Mama." Kerenza said and headed off towards the Parlour fastening her cloak around her neck as she went.

"Mama?" Kerenza asked worriedly when she saw the worried look on her mother's face as she read the letter that was from no doubt the Warleggan bank if the crest at the top corner was anything to go by. "Oh, Kerenza my dear you startled me." Melyonen said as she stuffed the letter out of sight and plastered on a smile as she looked at her youngest daughter. "I see your off to see Ross before he leaves. Well I shall not keep you waiting."

"Mama. Is everything alright? Have they increased the debut again?" Kerenza asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine my dear I promise. Even if they weren't you needn't worry about such things what with both your father and Ross going off to war. You just leave everything to me and all will be fine I promise." Melyonen said smiling at her daughter, though Kerenza could tell it was fake. "Go on off you go. You don't want to keep Ross waiting." Melyonen said as she shooed her daughter out into the drive. She watched from the widow in the Parlour as her daughter rode of to the cliffs to see her love before he was sent out to war. She only hoped that he came back for she didn't know how her daughter would cope if she lost both her father and the man she loved.

"Is everything alright you seem distracted?" Ross asked as he looked to his love as they walked along the cliff side hand in hand. "No, not really." Kerenza sighed, she didn't want Ross's last moments with her to be tarnished by her broodiness. "My Mama got a letter from the bank today. I do not know what it said but I can tell by the worried look that was plastered across her face that it was nothing good. I fear that because father is off to war they've increased the interest on the debut for they know father is not here to pay it off.

I've also noticed that a lot of family heirlooms have disappeared, probably sold to pay the debut. We do not have enough money to pay or feed our tenants." Kerenza sighed. She smiled slightly when she felt Ross squeeze her hand. "I'm sorry I did not want your last moments hear to be tarnished by my families troubles." She turned her head to look out at the sea she felt so stupid for pulling all this onto Ross just before he left for war. "What have I told you," Ross said in his baritone voice as he gently turned her head to face him.

"Your worries are my worries. Your pain is mine. You have nothing to be sorry for, for if you had not told me I would have worried constantly about what was bothering you." Ross told her as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "What can I do?" He asked.

"Come home. You and father." Kerenza said seriously.

"I'll try." Ross swore. Kerenza sighed as she knew that was the best she was going to get for he could not promise something he could not keep and nor did she want him to. She smiled when he took the ring off of her little finger, a ring that he himself had given her and placed it on a chain that he placed around his neck.

"I have to go but I will return." Ross promised her as they shared one last kiss. "I'll always wait for you. No matter how long it takes." Ailla promised in return as Ross mounted his horse. They shared one last look, one last loving smile before Ross was but another speck on the horizon. As they went their separate ways they both hoped that they would in time be reunited once again.


	3. Chapter 2: Ross's Return

Chapter Two, Ross's Return

It had been two years since Ross had left Cornwall, two years since he'd left his beloved Kerenza Melyonen Ravenwood. But now he was back, he was currently sitting in a carriage pretending to be asleep as he listened to Dr Choake, Lady Teage and her daughter Ruth prattle in about one thing or another until one thing they said caught his attention. "His father was no different. A scoundrel."

"And a libertine." The voice of Dr Choake said from beside him. There was a moment of silence were only the sound of the horse's hooves and the cart's wheels could be heard. That is until Lady Teage broke it. "Still, the family name counts for something."

"And now he's to inherit." De Choake continued.

Annoyed at their talking behind his back Ross opened his eyes and lifted his head sending them a dark look. "Is my father dead?" He asked.

"Oh, Sir! Bless me!" Lady Teage gasped. "We had no idea you were awake."

"When did he die?" Ross asked ignoring her.

"Some six months past. You'd had no word?" Lady Teage asked. Ross shook his head, wondering why no one thought to write to him. "None that reached me." He answered. "What of the Ravenwoods? How're they coping with Jamison's death? What of Kerenza?" Ross asked concerned, though he didn't show it on his face but in his eyes.

"There is no Ravenwoods left Sir! After Lord Ravenwood's death they became bankrupt. They lost everything. Their name is mud, Melyonen sold her own daughters, just for money." Lady Teage said scandalised.

"What happened to them?" Ross asked sharply.

"The oldest girl, Demelza was sold to a miner in Illugan by the name of Tom Carne and the youngest out of the two was sold to one of your father's tenants. A Zacky Martin, I think Sir. Their mother died not even six months after she sold them it was three or four months after the reports came back.

I know it is not my place, but I would not pursue the youngest further. I know you were courting her before the war, but..." Lady Teage said but Ross cut her off.

"No! It is not your place Lady Teage! I shall continue to court Kerenza and marry her in the future like her father wanted! If you must know. I do not care if their name is mud, my feelings fur her have not changed in the slightest." Ross argued a firm tone to his voice. For awhile no one dared to say a word until Lady Teage's daughter spoke up, "How was the war Sir?" She asked timidly.

"As any war, Ma'am." Ross replied bitterly. "A waste of good men." He refused to say anymore after that and looked out the window. Realising where he was he banged in the roof of the cart causing it to slow down to a drop at the crossroads. "You are not going home to Nampara?" Lady Teage had to ask.

"To my uncle Charles, first Ma'am." Ross replied neutrally. "Since my father will evidently not be at home, I must look for a welcome elsewhere." With that Ross gave a small now of his head before he exited the cart, glad to be rid of those gossip mongrels.

Ross watched the cart go for a moment before he headed down the dirt path. After walking for quite some time, Ross stopped at the cliffs that overlooked the sea. It was the same cliffs that he'd had a picnic with Kerenza on. He stayed there for awhile watching the horizon as the sun started to set, before he set of on his journey once again. By the time he'd walked through the gates of Tremwith the sun had fully set and the sky was beginning to cloud over with light grey clouds. Entering the house he handed his cloak and hat to the servant that met him and the door, and asked where his uncle was.

Following the sound of distant chatter he came to the dinning room to which was fuller than he'd seen it in a long time. "I hope I'm not intruding." Ross said as he entered.

"Oh, Ross!" His cousin Verity gasped as she rushed over to him along with her brother Francis. "We'd given up all hope. Except Kerenza, sh refuses to believe you were dead." Verity told him. Ross smiled softly as he heard about his dear Kerenza and to everyone in the room it was obvious that he was and still is deeply in love with the girl.

"Stamp me, boy! You survived!" His uncle Charles said slightly gobsmacked. "Good to see you again, cousin." Francis said as he gave Ross a manly hug. "We had quite despaired- hadn't we Elizabeth?" Francis asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth agreed smiling faintly.

"Good morning evening Ma'am." Ross said nodding his head to her as he made his way towards his uncle. "Do tell us, Ross. How we managed to lose a war." Elizabeth's mother asked.

"By choosing the wrong side, Ma'am." Ross said tersely. He never much cared for Elizabeth or her mother for hey were always trying to divert his attentions towards Elizabeth than Kerenza, but it had never worked, though that was before the war, it seemed hints were different now. "What will you do with yourself now nephew? You'll find Nampara not as you left it. Nor will find he Ravenwoods as you left them." Charles waken as he tried to diffuse the tension.

"Yes I know all about what has happened to them uncle. Lady Teage was gossiping in the cart. Why did you not help them? You and father promised me you'd look after them while I was gone!" Ross asked glaring at his uncle.

"Damn me boy! If we hasn't thought you'd gone to join the blest above!" Aunt Agatha spoke through the tense silence that could be cut with a knife. "Great Aunt! I'm glad to see you are still among the blest below." Ross said flatteringly as he kissed the back of her hand. "Sit here, Ross." Verity said gesturing to the only available seat that was unfortunately beside Elizabeth's mother. "You must be exhausted." She continued as she handed him a plate of food and a drink. "I seem to have interrupted a party. For which you have my apologies. Is this in honour of the peace or of the next war?" Ross asked curiously.

"No. My boy is to be married to Elizabeth." Charles said happily.

"But that's tremendous! You have my congratulations Francis and you Elizabeth." Ross said happily for his cousin.

"And what of you cousin?" Francis asked. "Are you planning to marry young Kerenza, now that you're back?" Francis asked, he knew better than to make judgment on who it is that Ross married. He sent a look to Elizabeth's mother when she went to open her mouth. "I have not seen her myself, but Verity sees her when she can. And I'm told that she still waits for you. I have no doubt she'd be delighted of your return."

"Thank you Francis, Verity. I do indeed plan to marry her, but as I have just returned today. I fear it will not be soon." Ross said disappointed that he couldn't up and marry her now. But he knew he'd now have to ask Zacky's permission as for all intent and purpose he was her father now. "Did my father, suffer much, uncle?" Ross asked concerned. Charles sighed he wishes his nephew hadn't asked that. "Ah...a outfit end. Affairs in tatters and next-to-nothing left for you to inherit."

"Not that we thought you'd be back to claim it." Great Aunt Agatha chimed in.

"It's a poor Cornwall you've returned to. Taxes sky-high, wages in the gutter." Charles continued.

"Mine closures every other week." Francis added.

"Bad as you lad! Scarred for life, on its knees. No wounded the Ravenwoods lost everything." Charles finished. Ross glared at his uncle for his last comment as there was no need for it, he hoped people weren't rubbing it in Demelza's and Kerenza's faces but it was a fools hope for he knew on his heart they were.

"I can't stay." Ross said standing up. "I've only called to let you know I've returned. I must trouble you for a horse Charles. But first a toast... To Francis and Elizabeth." Ross said raising his glass.

"To Francis and Elizabeth." Everyone toasted. Ross took a large gulp out of his glass before bidding everyone farewell before he left on the horse one of the servants had got ready for him and made his journey home to Nampara in the bitter cold night, the wind attacking his bare skin.


	4. Chapter 3: Re-Starting an Old Life

Chapter Three, Re-starting an Old Life

Once Ross had gotten Jud and Prudie started on their chores around the house and outside in the garden he left off to visit his father's grave to pay his respects. Once he'd calmed his rapidly beating heart some what- that had started to try and beat a hole through his chest the moment he saw the grave. Ross mounted his horse once again and rode off to where his tenants lived, to not into see what can be done for them, but to let them know he was alive as they were very dear friends of his, but especially to see his beloved Kerenza.

As Ross came around the corner on his horse, he saw that things had deteriorated here just as much as they had at his home Nampara. The roofs had holes in them in all, if not most of the small cottages, the people looked worn and starving and their clothes had seen to many repairs on some of them. "Can it be?" Zacky Martin said to the othe a around him as Ross rode calmly up to him, before he dismounted. "Isn'ta ghost." Zacky exclaimed happily as he ran up to his long time friend. "See for yourself." Ross said as he embraced the man.

"We 'ears you took a bullet!" Another man exclaimed.

"Dodged a few." Ross States as he embraced the man that had spoken.

"And got a title." Mark said with a tinge of proudness in his voice as he too shared an embrace with Ross. "Cap'n Poldark!" The young Jim Carter said as he saluted Ross. "An' the war?" He asked.

"An education, Jim." Ross said blandly. Before anyone else could say anything they heard the sound of running feat behind them slapping on the gravel path.

"Ross!" Kerenza breathed once she caught sight of him.

"Kerenza!" whispered Ross quietly, as he moved forward to embrace her. Unlike the overs who'd be embraced, Ross held Kerenza closer to him, lovingly. As he kissed her lovingly on the forehead closing his eyes as he revealed in her scent and in having her close again. He didn't care that she was in weather stained dress or that the shawl around her shoulders wash starting to become thread-bare, all he cared about was that she was close to him once more.

He pulled back slightly and chastely kissed her on the lips. "How have to been?" Ross asked concerned as they finally pulled back. "As well as can be expected with Mama and Papa dead. But Zacky treats me as one of his own and everyone has been so kind to me Ross, it is more than I dared hoped when Mama told us she had to sell us. It wasn't like the rumours that are going around Ross. Mama tried everything she could, but the more she sold off the more the Warleggan's increased the debut." Kerenza sighed wipping away her tears that were a mix of sorrow, happiness and frustration. "I am so glad that you are mostly alright. When they said you were dead I did not believe it. For I knew in my heart that you were alive."

"I never doubted you for a second my love. And I know your mother would try everything she could, she loved both you and your sister very dearly." Ross said as he kissed her lips once more, they weren't as soft as he remembered but he did not care he just relished in the feeling of having her in his arms again for the first time in two years. "What of your sister? Have you had no word from her?" Rose asked, he immediately regretted it as her beautiful grey-blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "Oh, Ross! It is horrible! She is not treated well there. She is neglected and beaten by Tom Carne, while his six sons do nothing. We meet up when we can and I have seen the scars on her back." Kerenza said tearfully.

"Do not worry my love for when we next see your sister I shall take her as my kitchen maid so she is away from that man." Ross swore, he took her hand squeezing it comfortingly as he followed Zacky up the gravel path. "Well...what happened here?" Ross asked as he looked at all of the cottages that were in disrepair. "Since her father died, we've 'ad no repairs." Zacky replied grimly.

"I'll remedy that. You were my father's tenants, now your mine. And I need a way to thank you for looking after Kerenza." Ross stated.

"Nay, Ross, you've enough to think of wi' ruined home and barren land. An' 'we not have to thank me. Kerenza 'as been a pleasure, she's as much a daughter to me as Jinny is." Zacky argued.

"I have hands, do I now? A spade, a plough..." Ross countered.

"Well, we can 'elp 'ee." Zacky argued back.

"I cannot pay you." Ross argued.

"I would not expect it." Zacky said.

"You labour long enough in my Uncle's mine for a pittance, I'll not have you serve me for nothing." Ross said firmly as they walked back towards his horse. "Ross? If you need a hand I could come and help out at Nampara, you don't need to pay me, for I will work the free gladly." argued Kerenza. Smiling Ross kissed her on the cheek. "I thank you for the offer my dear, but I fear I would feel as if I was taking advantage of you."

"Ross?" Zacky asked, "what did happen out there?" For he had never seen Ross behave as he was now.

"I grew up." said Ross simply. "I must leave you now my love for I have a lot I must attend to, but once my errands are done, you can be sure that I will return. And if Zacky allows I shall take you to leave with me at Nampara."

"It be fine wi' me. As lon' as 'ee treat her right. An' we can visit, I meant what I said, she be a daughter ta me Ross." Zacky said seriously, though on the inside he was happy for his new daughter. "You have my word that I will treat her with the respect and love she deserves. For if I did not I fear Jamison would come back to haunt me." said Ross seriously, though a smile crept across his face when he heard Kerenza let out a small laugh.

"You can visit anytime you like and we will me be sure to visit here as much as possible." Ross said as he kissed the back of Kerenza's hand in farewell before he mounted his horse. Zacky wrapped his arm around Kerenza's shoulders as they watched Ross ride away, once Ross was fully out of sight Zacky steered her back towards the house.

When Ross returned later that evening Kerenza noticed that there was a frown marring his features that had not been there before. "Is everything alright?" She asked after Ross had dismounted. She was standing with her new parents Zacky and Margaret and her new sister Jinny who all wished to see her off. "Everything is fine." Ross answered as he kissed the back of hand along with her mother's and sister's. Some may say that Ross wasn't a gent, but those closest to him knew better. He only treated those he liked with respect and courteously and those he didn't with forced politeness that was demanded if nothing more from someone of his station.

Kerenza gave him 'the look', it was the same look he'd given her just before he left for the war when she was worrying about the letter her late Mama had gotten. She knew when he was lying or when something was bothering him and it was the same for him; he knew when she was lying or when something was bothering her. "I just had some slight bad news from the bank is all." said Ross with a sigh. "But I'm hoping to change that when I get the land fertile again." Ross added quickly, he refused to let his friends and tenants down no matter what his banker said. "Well then I hope now you'll take me up on my offer at least. I can help you get your land ready to be planted, for we both know if it was left down to you, Jud and Prudie it will take you twice as long as it should." Kerenza stated, confident that this time he would take her up on her offer.

Even if he didn't it made little difference as Kerenza would just do it while he was either out or asleep, since she would be living there anyway. "I shall think about it." Ross said, though there was a gleam in his eyes as he looked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. "Speaking of Jud and Prudie, we must be getting back for I fear they have not done much in my absence, and I want to re-introduce you to them without there being too much of a fuss, we best leave now before they start on the rum." Kerenza nodded the she knew what the pair were like, as age used to see them drunk out of their minds more often than not, when she used to visit there.

As she said goodbye to her new family it was more tearful than she thought it would be. It felt like they were a real family, not that her birth family could ever be replaced, but it was just as heartfelt and heart breaking to say goodbye to them as it had been there say goodbye too her Papa, Mama and her older twin sister Demelza. As Kerenza was saying goodbye to Zacky, Ross kissed the back of Margaret's and Jinny's hand in farewell and shook Zacky's hand. "Ready?" He asked her. Nodding Kerenza held on to Ross's hand as he helped her up on to the horse before climbing on behind her. As they were about to turn the corner Kerenza looked back over Ross's shoulder and waved farewell to her family who were watching them leave, for it was not a goodbye as she knew she would be seeing them soon.


	5. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter Four, A Unexpected Surprise

Kerenza sighed happily as she leaned against Ross's chest as they made their journey home to Nampara. She quite liked this comfortable silence they'd fallen into, where she could just sit there and bask in the feel of Ross pressed against her back and his strong arms on either side of her petite waist as they wrapped around her to hold on to the reins. She didn't realise just how much she loved him until he was gone or how much she missed him into the hole in her heart was filled once more.

"I have a surprise for you." Ross whispered in her ear as the fields that belonged to Nampara came into sight, just barely visible in the light of the stars above. "What is it?" Kerenza asked curiously. Ross chuckles and pecked her cheek. "Now, my love if I told you that it sound no longer be a surprise. You'll have to wait until we get inside." Ross said as he dismounted the horse and helped Kerenza down. Kerenza waited my the water pump as Ross led the horse into the stable giving it good and water, Ross smiled and held out his hand for her to take once he'd reached he again and led her inside.

He smiled as he noticed her bewilderment as he led her to the kitchen he opened the door, stepping back to allow her in ahead of him. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading when he heard the two sisters squeal with happiness as they saw each other and rushed to hug one another. He watched them happily as he leaned on the door frame, he was glad that he could re-unite the two and get Demelza away from that pig of a man. "Who be this then?" Jud asked.

"She's looks like the girl Mr Ross was courting before 'e went to war." said Prudie with a sneer yo her voice as she looked at the two sisters who were talking rapidly to one another, it was a wonder that they could understand one another. "She is indeed." Ross agreed as he pushed himself away from the door frame, smirking when he saw the two slackers jump. "Kerenza and her older sister Demelza will be staying here permanently and I will not hear a word against it." Ross said as he poured himself a tumbler of rum. "To gain an income we will ALL need to put in the extra work if we wish to put food in our bellies." He continued as he stared pointedly at Jud and Prudie.

"Thank you, Ross. I can never repay you for what you've done for me and my sister." Demelza said gratefully. "But, I will start on helping you sort out your land."

"Between the five of us I'm sure we'll be done in no time." Kerenza agreed optimistically. "Thank you Ross it was a lovely surprise."

"I'm glad you liked it." said Ross as he kissed her softly on the lips. "Demelza you can have you pick of one of the bedrooms upstairs." Ross said, Demelza thanked him and bided everyone s goodnight as she knew she'd need a good rest for all they had to do tomorrow.

"Kerenza, you can have your own room if you wish," Ross started as they made their way to the stairs, after he'd told Jud and Prudie to be up at dawn. "I wish to stay with you." Kerenza interrupted him. "For it still feels like it's too good to be true." Nodding his understanding Ross led her towards his room, for what would be the first peaceful sleep either of them had had in what felt like a lifetime.

The next morning the five of them were up at the crack of dawn- only after Ross had chucked a bucket of freezing cold water over Jud and Prudie to get the two slackers out of bed. After a quick meal curtesy of Kerenza thug set out to get as much work done as they could; Kerenza was working in the upper barley field, while Demelza worked on the corn field and Jud and Prudie were supposed to be working in the meadow and in the allotment respectively m, but they had snuck back inside the house while Ross went to visit the mine to see what can be done there.

It was well past sunset that the two sisters had nearly finished all of their tasks including the ones Jud and Prudie refused to do, given that they were passed out in the drawing room having drunk the only two bottles of rum that Ross had. "what're you two still working for?" Ross asked as he dismounted his horse, causing the two girls to jump for they had not heard him return. He'd just come back from visiting Captain Henshaw, who used to work in the mine before it shut- they had been trying to think of a way to get rid of all the water that had built up, without it costing too much.

"Jud and Prudie neglected their duties while I was at the mine and visiting Captain Henshaw didn't they?" Ross asked with a sigh as he unburdened his horse and led it into the stable. He really should have expected this from them. "Let me finish the rest of your tasks, you both look weary to the bone." Ross suggested, though they all knew it wasn't really a suggestion. "We're nearly done. Just got to put these clothes away, dish up dinner, wash up and scrub the floors." Kerenza answered as she put the last of the dry washing into the basket that she held in her arms.

"Neither of you will be doing anymore tonight. You will go have a bath and come down for dinner and then bed. I'll dish dinner up and put the clothes away and Jud and Prudie can scrub all of the floors. That should no doubt sober them up." Ross said as he took the baskets off of them. "Go on. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Ross said kissing Kerenza on the lips before shooing her and Demelza inside.


	6. Chapter 5: Market Day

Chapter Five, Market Day

"Get up now!" Ross hissed throwing yet another bucket of water over the slackers that day he was getting quite sick of it to be honest. "You two are lucky you're not out on your ear after what you've done today!" Ross hissed setting the bucket down. "But we 'aven't done anythin'." Jud protested.

"Precisely." Ross snapped. "As you slacked every single one of your duties I gave you to finish by the time I came home you'll be scrubbing every single floor in every room until it's shinning and if I awake tomorrow to find its not been done you'll be out on your ear." Ross snapped and left for the kitchen to dish up dinner for the three of them.

Just as he was finishing up Kerenza and Demelza came into the kitchen dressed in their nightgowns and robes freshly bathed and barely able to keep their eyes open, causing anger to boil deep down in his belly though he hid it with a chuckle. "Eat and go to bed. I'll be up shortly my love." Ross told them sitting down next to Kerenza and kissed her cheek. Nodding their heads in agreement the two sisters tucked into their dinner almost inhaling it with how fast they were eating. As soon as they finished they bid Ross goodnight only stopping to clean their teeth before going to their rooms they were out before their heads touched the pillow.

Entering the bedroom as quietly as he could so he didn't wake up Kerenza who was fast sleep in their bed Ross placed the candle he carried with him down onto the dresser while he changed out of his clothes and into his sleep pants. He froze when his boots hit the floor with a rather loud thud in the quiet room he slowly looked over to the bed as he heard her sigh but thankfully she didn't wake up just turned over in her sleep. Sighing he placed his clothes in the hamper and moved his shoes out of the way and blew out the candle and climbed into bed with Kerenza. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him smiling as she sighed in content as she snuggled into his chest. Tightening his arms around her he fell asleep with his love in his arms and a smile on his face.

The next morning Ross awoke with his arms around Kerenza who was still fast asleep frowning he swore he would make Prudie and Jud pay for their behaviour. As the sun rose into the sky the cockerel calling out as morning rose over the horizon Ross lay in bed just watching his love rest and living the peaceful moment he had. He could scarcely believe it that after all this time he was finally reunited with his love and one of his closet friend though he supposed it was only a couple of days. "Morning." Kerenza sighed stretching out like a cat as she awoke from her deep sleep rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning my love." Ross greeted kissing her chastely but lovingly on the lips.

"Did you sleep well?" Ross asked smiling as she curled up against him her head resting on his chest. "Hmm. The best I've had in ages. I'm so glad your back and I have Demelza again. I loved living with Zacky and his family they became a family to me but I missed and worried about you and Demelza. How did you sleep? How long have you been awake?"

"I know what you mean my love. I'm glad to be reunited with you and Demelza again. I slept quite well and I've been awake since dawn I suppose or perhaps a little before then."

"Ross?" Kerenza asked sitting up suddenly. "Is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

"Not really no, my love." Ross sighed knowing he could not lie to her. "My father was in debut himself before he passed. We have little to live upon which is why we must provide a profit from our own lands. Selling the barley and the wheat to the mills. We could not draw credit from the bank though Pasco did offer to help us if we were in dire need as a friend and not the banker. The mines are mostly flooded with water and Zacky and the others are suffering with no repairs, I just don't know what to do." Ross sighed running his hand through his hair in frustration. Kerenza grabbed his hands holding them gently within her own.

"We'll get by Ross I know it. I know it may seem hard at first but I know we can do it. You're not alone you have me and Demelza even if Jud and Prudie won't help you won't be doing this alone and we'll do what we can to make our land and mines running again. I know Zacky and the others would help if we asked. They're our friends Ross they'll not want to see us suffer and then we can help them." Kerenza said passionately. Ross smiled cradling her face gently. "Where would I be without you?" He asked in awe.

"Probably rotting away in Bodmin prison by now." Kerenza said cheekily.

"Why you." Ross said affronted as he dived on her tickling her without mercy only stopping to let her draw breath.

"Come on you minx we must ready for the day." Ross chided getting out of bed his hand held out to her to help her from the bed. Smiling Kerenza took his hand letting him help her up from the bed before getting ready for the day. Once she was dressed in turquoise and white dress her hair in a loose braid down her back and her dark brown boots on she stepped out from behind the screen to see Ross dresses in his black trousers and boots, white shirt and dark blue waist coat and jacket waiting for her by the door taking his arm he led her down the stairs and into the kitchen where Demelza was just finishing laying the table. "Good morning Ross, Kerenza." Demelza greeted coming to hug her sister and her best friend who'd hopefully would become her brother-in-law. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Demelza this smells wonderful." Ross complemented as they sat down at the table. "We did thank you and yourself?" Ross asked as he dished the three of them sons of the breakfast Demelza had made for them leaving some for Prudie and Jud in the pot at the other end of the table. "I slept like a baby." Demelza sighed feeling fully rested and ready for a hard days work. "That's good to hear." Ross smiled though it did not quite reach his eyes. "I fear we still have quite a lot to do today." Ross sighed though it was to be expected as he'd only returned two days ago. "But first we must go to the Market. We leave as soon as your finished. Jud make sure your ready to leave in half an hour and the horse is ready we leave for market in quarter of an hour so eat up." Ross ordered as Jud and Prudie entered the kitchen. Grumbling as they sat at the table eating their own breakfasts Jud and Prudie just nodded their heads knowing not to argue for once.

\- Line Break -

"Jud hurry up man. We have work to do!" Ross shouted from the entry way where he Kerenza and Demelza were waiting for him to head to the market. "I'll get you both some cloaks or something warmer you'll catch your death with just those wraps." Ross told them as he helped Demelza onto his father's old horse and Kerenza on to his horse before climbing on behind her and taking the reins. "No arguments," Ross said firmly when he saw them open their mouths. "I can't have either of you falling ill if I can help it." Ross told them as they left Nampara after Jud had finally joined them.

Upon entering the street where the market was being held the three slowed the horses to a trot as the street became pretty crowded, coming up to the station where the other horses were tied next a drinking trough and some hay Ross climbed off of his horse before helping the two sisters down. Making sure the horses were secure Ross took Kerenza's hand in his own as the three of them wandered through the market looking at all the stalls and what they had on sale. Coming upon a jeweller who was selling and buying anything from pocket watches to ear rings Ross started bargaining a reasonable prize for his father's pocket watch.

Ross took the offered money nodding to the man as Kerenza and Demelza did a small curtesy in thanks. Ross gestured to Jud to follow them, they continued to make their way through the stalls that made up the market. Making their way towards a man who held a diary cow by a piece of rope, he bartered and quickly brought the animal handing the money over and ordering Jud to take his purchases back to the house as Kerenza and Demelza had brought some fish, eggs, chickens and ducks as well as a variety of vegetable seeds. After watching to make sure the man did as ordered Ross continued up the dirt path taking in the wares that were on sale only stopping to buy Kerenza and Demelza a cloak each, Demelza had a bright red one with a brown inside and Kerenza a emerald green one.

Ross smiled as he made his way through the Market wrapping his arms around Kerenza's waist as they watched the children laughing and cheering along to a Punch and Judy puppet show, he couldn't help but imagine their own children sitting here and laughing to the show with the other children as they shopped in the market. However, he was suddenly drawn out of his wonderful day dream as they heard dogs angrily barking and men cheering. Knowing what Kerenza and Demelza thought of such things he led the way into the tavern, The Red Lion. "How about something to eat before we head home?" Ross asked holding the door open for them to head in before him.

"Three stews and three ales please." Ross ordered with the bartender. Handing over the required money Ross made his way over to sit with Kerenza and Demelza only to be stopped by George. "Befriending the rabble Ross. One would never think you were a gentleman, though I suppose now that she's declined in states she's more of a common whore now." He called cheerfully from the other side of the bar where he was getting his tankard refilled. Ignoring his taunts as he was just looking to start a fight as always Ross sat next to his love opposite Demelza kissing Kerenza on the cheek taking her hand into his to keep in grounded and not jump upon the annoying munchkin, he'd learned from his past after being separated from his love for three years and he had no desire to repeat such a performance next time he might not be so lucky.


End file.
